


just a little embarresed

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches Ryan jamming out to some outdated tunes</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little embarresed

Jack unlocked the front door and stepped into the heavily air-conditioned house placing his keys into the bowl by the door, music drifted its way through the house and jack raised his eyebrows in confusion. He kicked off his shoes and made his way towards the music, Ryan’s voice over powered the music as he got closer.

_Take on me_

Jack peered around the corner into the steamy bathroom

_Take me on_

There stood Ryan a towel wrapped around his waist and a brush running through his hair

_I’ll be gone_

He sang deeply into the hair brush

_In a day or twoooooooooooo_

He belted out the high note. his voice cracking slightly at the end

“What are you doing?” he asked stepping fully into view, Ryan jumped dropping his hair brush and covering his chest with his hands

“What the hell jack!” he yelled looking down at the floor in shame

“Oh come here” he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around him into a tight hug “you’re not that bad at singing” he said smiling


End file.
